Could you show me
by Kiryu Ozore Aikawa
Summary: [Hiatus] Él, a diferencia de Ryoma, se enfocaba en recorrer en detalle la delgada figura de su kouhai, admirando con deliberado detalle como la camiseta mojada se le pegaba al pecho y remarcaba con sinuencia su cintura y caderas. YAOI


_Antes de leer, esto es __**importante,**__ no es como si quisiera desilusionarlos, pero, a las personas que ya me hallan leído antes en esta categoría, pido por favor que, a menos que no les importe ver a Ryoma con otro que no sea Tezuka o Momoshiro, se retiren, porque este fanfic es de la __**Thrill Pair, **__como dije, no pretendo desilusionar a nadie, mucho menos ofender (y lo digo porque sé que hay personas MUY encariñadas con la Pilar Pair)_

_No tengo nada más que decir así que solo espero que lo disfruten y que se tomen la historia con buen talante, solo es un aporte más. En todo caso…_

_¡¡cumplí Sarahí-chan, aquí tienes el fic!!_

_**Advertencia!:** esto contiene lemon, y está medio fuerte n.nU, es lo mas fuerte que he hecho hasta ahora n.nUU_

_Ahora si, disfruten! -_

**Could you show me, dear**

Con el dorso de su mano apartó de su rostro el flequillo que le caía por los ojos obstaculizando su vista, su cuerpo se estremeció ante una sacudida por el viento fuerte que le impactó de pronto, aún así tomó su posición firme, con las dos rodillas flexionadas, el cuerpo ligeramente curveado y su raqueta empuñada en espera del próximo servicio de su oponente.

En su posición ofensiva, desafiando a su contrario con la mirada, clavando sus verdes ojos en la figura frente a él del otro lado de la cancha.

Syusuke sonrió divertido ante el comportamiento atrevido y altanero del otro, enfrentando los otro con el intenso azul de su mirada. Él, a diferencia de Ryoma que le miraba como un digno contrincante, se enfocaba en recorrer en detalle la delgada, y hasta cierto punto, frágil figura de su kouhai, admirando con deliberado detalle como la camiseta mojada se le pegaba al pecho y remarcaban con sinuencia las suaves curvas de su cintura y cadera.

El largo flequillo de Ryoma cubrió nuevamente su frente haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz, arrugando sus sonrosados labios en un ligero mohín de incomodidad, quitó el cabello de sus ojos y estornudó, las gotas de lluvia caían sin piedad sobre su pequeña anatomía y le impedían tener una visualización clara y su gorra en este caso no podría ayudarlo pues descansaba a unos metros de él, en el suelo después de que el viento la hiciera volar de su cabeza.

Saltó para devolver la bolea que le había lanzado Fuji, cayó al piso mojado, y su tobillo por poco cede ente la resbalosa superficie.

-Es suficiente chicos-escucharon a Ryusaki-sensei.

La pelota cayó a un lado de la cancha sin más atención, la concentración deshecha por la anciana mujer, destensó significativamente el ambiente y Ryoma bufó bajito, quejándose por el empate con Fuji-senpai.

El menor volteó a su alrededor esperando encontrar un par de ojos violetas que le esperaban como siempre, mas nada encontró, las canchas estaban todas vacías.

Y Ryoma bajó la cabeza suspirando con resignación, sería muy posible que su amigo aún estuviese dolido por la falta de respuesta del chiquillo a aquella importante pregunta.

Hacía una semana exactamente de ese acontecimiento y, hacía justamente una semana de su distanciamiento con Momoshiro.

Ryoma sabía y entendía que el chico de cabellos en punta necesitaba una respuesta, más nada podía hacer, no solo se encontraba confundido y sorprendido, también tenía la duda plasmada de una relación como aquella.

Sería totalmente nuevo e inesperado, el cambio en su vida sería demasiado drástico, pero Momoshiro no le daba oportunidad de explicarle, además, el pequeño de cabello negro sabía que decirle algo como eso para su amigo significaría un rechazo, y la relación que aún, y a penas mantenían se deterioraría mucho más.

-Echizen…-Ryoma volteó el rostro viendo el tranquilo y sonriente semblante de su senpai, -…vamos a cambiarnos-

El pequeño soltó un suave y grave gemido, otra ventisca le había azotado, sus mejillas pálidas y sus labios levemente azulados eran la prueba del frío que sentía.

Syusuke se encaminó a las duchas sin esperarlo, tampoco era que le extrañaba demasiado ese comportamiento, después de todo, el tensai no era precisamente uno de sus mejores amigos.

Observó de reojo todo el trayecto del chico hasta perderse en la puerta que daba a los vestidores, varias veces se había hecho la misma preguntar, ¿Qué tenía Fuji-senpai de llamativo, a parte claro, de su increíble talento para el Tennis?

No entendía como es que Tezuka-buchou, Inui-senpai, Oishi-senpai, Kawamura-senpai, ¡si hasta Kaoru y Momoshiro sabía todo de ese chico!, y le admiraban por ser como era, y eso se lo dejaba muy claro el neko del equipo, según Eiji, Fuji era genial en todos los sentidos, y en ocasiones se avergonzaba por la necesidad imperiosa de saber exactamente de a que _todos_ se refería Kikumaru.

-Ryoma…-esta vez fue la voz de Sumire que le miraba a su lado con aparente preocupación, -…te vas a resfriar, vete a ducharte-le regañó, acariciando los suaves cabellos negros del niño.

Ryoma se quejó con un pucherito tierno por la forma infantil en que lo trataban, pero no se atrevía a quejarse abiertamente porque estaba consiente del cariño casi maternal que le había tomado su entrenadora, secuela segura de haber entrenado a su padre también.

Recogió su gorra del suelo, la acomodó en su cabeza y con las manos en los bolsillos se encaminó a las duchas que seguro ya estaban vacías.

Sin mirar a ningún lugar en particular se fue hasta una esquina de la estructura con la mirada oculta bajo su inseparable gorra.

Con rapidez se deshizo de sus pantalones cortos, su gorra y su camiseta, colocando su ropa, aunque mojada, doblada sobre una banca, con un suspiro se sacó los boxers y los dejó junto a su ropa. Tomando una pequeña toalla que enredó a la altura de sus caderas, y los implementos de limpieza de su casillero, fue hasta atrás, a las duchas.

Regulando la temperatura del agua, dejó que aquella tibieza rodara con libertad por su cuerpo, tomó la pastilla de jabón con olor a hierbas y lo pasó por su pecho, cuello, abdomen y piernas, permitiendo que el olor se impregnara en su piel y se mezclara con su el aroma propio de su cuerpo.

Levantó con cuidado la toalla para lavar sus muslos, esbeltos y en forma por el entrenamiento, revelando la pálida y tersa piel, sin llegar a mostrar nada demasiado comprometedor, soltando un jadeo pequeño al rozar, sin querer, su entrepierna.

-¿Por qué no te quitas esa toalla?-

La voz suave que resonó con eco en la estancia le hizo dar un bote inesperado soltando la toalla, tapando todo lo posible con ella, a sus espaldas, Syusuke esperaba una respuesta.

Cuando Ryoma volteó el rostro la piel nívea de su rostro, mas específicamente sus mejillas, se ruborizaron con impresionante rapidez. Frente a él, con total soltura y confianza se encontraba un completamente desnudo Syusuke, una mano en su cadera y la otra lánguida a su lado, esperando a que el mutismo de Ryoma acabara.

-Ah… ¿qué…? etto…-incómodos balbuceos era lo único que podía salir de su boca, optó por callar hasta que se le pasara la impresión.

No era nada, solo que no estaba acostumbrado, siempre esperaba a que todo el equipo saliera de los vestidores para él entrar y por ello se ganó muchas burlas de su amigo Momoshiro. Cuando aún le hablaba.

Decidido a ignorar a su senpai y que este no descubriera el estado de incomodidad en el que se encontraba giró su cuerpo dándole la espalda a Syusuke y dejándole una excelente visión de su trasero, pues la toalla mojada se adhería a su piel como una segunda piel.

Con confianza, Fuji avanzó hasta la ducha de al lado de Ryoma y la encendió, las gotitas de agua que empezaron a cubrirlo volvieron su piel brillosa y atractiva, de reojo y con mucho disimulo, el pequeño le observaba, era casi un ritual, las manos del prodigio tocaban su cuerpo con suaves y placenteras caricias, sin dejar rincón alguno, cuando llegó a su ingle, de repente se detuvo, consiente de que era observado, mas aquello no le importó, estaba acostumbrado a ser admirado, ya sea por su talento como por su cuerpo, desde niño fue así, y por ello es que era como era.

Sin pudor tomó si miembro entre sus manos y lo masajeó haciendo espuma con el jabón, acariciando con la mano que liberó, sus muslos.

El calor le invadió, y no era por el agua tibia, Fuji, allí a su lado no parecía solo bañarse, él más bien parecía que se estaba…

-Ryoma…-¿eso fue un gemido?, el rubor del pequeño se extendió hasta las orejas, ¿sería posible que Fuji-senpai se estuviera…?, -¿Qué me estas viendo?-

La voz de Syusuke salió perfectamente normal de sus labios, ¿alucinaciones?, talvez, tomando en cuenta la edad de Ryoma y sus hormonas alborotadas la excusa de las alucinaciones es muy factible.

-¿Qué?-murmuró volteando el rostro hacia el tensai por puro reflejo.

Pasó saliva con _mucha_ dificultad, reparando por primera vez en el cuerpo de modelo que tenía su senpai, aquellas caderas estrechas y cintura a penas perceptible, hombros anchos en comparación a los suyos y pecho firme, su cara esculpida y hermosa, aún y cuando, después de cada entrenamiento el sudor la enmarcaba, aún y así se veía muy bien.

-Ryoma…-llamó más suave, casi en un murmullo acercándose al cuerpo del chico, sintiendo como todos los músculos de ese pequeño y apetecible cuerpo se tensaban al momento de colocar sus manos en os hombros de Ryoma.

El pequeño ladeó la cabeza, incómodo y avergonzado por la reacción inesperada de su cuerpo, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus músculos tensos, y el casi seguro bulto que empezaba a formarse entre sus piernas.

-Creo que ya he terminado, hasta luego Fuji-senpai-dijo atropelladamente, separándose del mayor lo más rápido que le permitiera su cuerpo y sus nervios.

Al salir del baño suspiró con alivio, aceleró el paso hacia su casillero y se dedicó a secarse el cuerpo antes de ponerse el uniforme escolar.

-Ryoma…-

-¿Um?-el pequeño habló entre dientes, preocupándose por no voltear y mirarle la cara a Syusuke, no después de haber sentido "cosas" por ver su cuerpo desnudo.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?-Syu se le acercó lentamente.

-¿Prisa?, solo quiero regresar a mi casa-dijo con aparente indiferencia y Syusuke no se podía quejar, obtuvo una respuesta mas larga de lo que esperaba, a veces Ryoma parecía no saber hablar de lo poco que lo hacía.

-Sí, prisa-enfatizó Syusuke acercándose tanto a Ryoma que su pecho chocó contra la espalda del chico.

Y Ryoma no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer toda su espina dorsal al sentir la entrepierna apenas despierta del prodigio presionada contra sus nalgas ahora desnudas.

-Fuji-senpai-jadeó.

-Me gustaría ayudarte con eso-insinuó Syusuke, exhalando en el sensible lóbulo del chico.

-Yo…-murmuró sin voz, tampoco entendía del todo a que se refería el mayor.

Pero cuando Syusuke deslizó si mano por el plano vientre y rozó con demasiada calma la piel sensibilizada de su ingle y el inicio de su vello púbico, comprendió. La semi erección que tenía entre las piernas era casi dolorosa.

-No, yo…-mas no pudo terminar, el tensai hizo que se volteara y lo empujó levemente por el pecho para hacerlo sentar en el banco que tenía detrás.

Abriéndole las piernas Syusuke se arrodilló en el suelo y se colocó entre ellas mirando con cierta sorna la necesidad de su kouhai.

Ensanchando su sonrisa y volviéndola algo sádica atrapó entre sus rosados labios el glande del pequeño, succionando con fuerza, arrancándole un gritito de dolor.

-Arg, ¡joder!- se quejó en voz alta, el castaño lanzó una risilla divertida.

Era estimulante escuchar aquel sonido, arrancado como un ronco gruñido de la garganta.

Con su mano acarició el falo en toda su extensión, y exhaló sobre el sonrosado glande. Con ayuda de su otra mano acarició los testículos e introdujo su lengua en el ombligo sacando un jadeo y un gemido del chiquillo casi al mismo tiempo.

Bajó el rostro lamiendo los testículos con lentitud, degustando la piel enrojecida, mordiendo con peculiar fiereza ciertos puntos específicos de la extensión, ahora totalmente despierta de Ryoma. Introdujo nuevamente el glande en su boca, lamiendo con suavidad, bajando y subiendo la cabeza a penas perceptiblemente.

-M…más…-jadeó el pequeño y Syusuke sonrió.

Abandonó por completo la longitud de Ryoma, mirándolo a los ojos para luego sonreír con aquella sonrisa que solo sus amantes conocían, aquella sonrisa predadora con los ojos brillantes en deseo.

-Fuji-sen…-

-Mi nombre-le cortó Syu y el pelinegro le miró sin entender, -quiero que repitas mi nombre-exigió acercándose a su pecho, mordiendo con ligereza uno de sus pezones.

Ryoma arrugó los labios en un mohín, a pesar del jadeo que dejó salir sin vergüenza alguna.

Syusuke retomó su tarea de estimular al pequeño con las manos, pero con lentitud, quería escuchar su nombre.

El pelinegro se retorció y se removió bajo aquel placentero y certero toque, soltando jadeítos entre cortados sin atraerse aún a cumplir con la exigencia de Syusuke.

Ayudado aún con sus manos, levantó más las piernas del pequeño y este respondió abriéndolas más, su lengua fue a dar aquel agujerito virginal y, hasta hace algunos momentos, oculto.

Ryoma gimió, esta vez con fuerza y el nombre de su senpai llenando cada parte de aquel vestidor, el tensai sonrió complacido, introduciendo ahora uno de sus dedos en la pequeña cavidad que le recibió cálida y abrasadora.

El chiquillo se tensó significativamente, aceptó las primeras caricias como un juego, algo que talvez ambos necesitaban, simple experimentación, talvez por descubrir que se sentías estar con un hombre para poder tomar una decisión con relación a su amigo, pero no pensaba llegar a más.

El dolor que sintió desde sus partes bajas le llegó crudo y un sonido ronco y gutural salió de su garganta, reseca de pronto; dos dedos se movían en su interior y Ryoma no tenía planes de relajarse.

-Ya… mette-murmuró con la voz partida, los dígitos en su interior se abrían una y otra vez intentando ensancharlo pero Ryoma no se sometía.

Syusuke jadeó, el chiquillo como supuso era virgen, pero no quería ceder. Introdujo de una toda la extensión en su boca, bajando y subiendo con rapidez, simulando embestidas, arrastrando los dientes por sobre la piel y Ryoma por fin le dio acceso a un tercer dedo, llenando los vestidores de un coro de dolorosos y placenteros gemidos.

Se detuvo sentándose en el suelo, tomando a Ryoma de las caderas y acercándolo a él, sentándolo sobre sus piernas, casi obligándolo a dejarse penetrar.

Y cuando por fin estuvo dentro, un conocido sentimiento de calidez le embargó, junto al doloroso, pero igualmente excitante escozor de las uñas de Ryoma clavadas en sus espalda, dejando marcas muy visibles.

El pequeño le mordió el hombro con fuerza, su entrada le ardía y le mandaba profundas punzadas, abrazó a Syusuke por instinto y le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas como auto reflejo, arrastrando las uñas por la tersa espalda y susurrando su nombre entre gemidos dolorosos.

La estrechez que le rodeaba y aprisionaba el miembro era inaguantable, demasiado cálida, demasiado placentera y aún así empezaba a ser dolorosa, si Ryoma no se movía, él tendría que obligarlo. Colocó sus manos en la delgada cintura, hundiendo sus dedos en la suave piel, dejándole marcas, atacó su cuello, primero lo primero, Ryoma debía relajarse.

El chiquillo jadeó, apoyándose con sus manos en el piso y sus piernas, se levantó todo lo que pudo para volver a dejarse caer con lentitud, intentando acostumbrarse al tamaño de Syusuke; gimió mientras se movía, algo caliente estaba facilitando la penetración y estaba seguro de saber que era.

Con sus manos le ayudó a subir y bajar más rápido, más, más, y Ryoma ya no se dio cuenta de cuando estaba cabalgando a vivo galope sobre las piernas del prodigio, gritando su nombre sin tapujos, sintiendo como se llenaba de él con cada embestida y como la necesidad de contacto se hacía primaria.

Él dio el primer paso, aún saltando a un ritmo enloquecedor le tomó el rostro y le besó los labios torpemente, su primer beso, el que se suponía debía dar por amor, mas ¿qué sentía él por Syusuke? Cuando el tensai metió la lengua en la boca de Ryoma, recorriéndolo, memorizando el dulce sabor de sus labios, la mente del menor se quedó en blanco, ¿qué importaba ahora lo que sintiera o no por el ojiazul?, con disfrutar del momento le era suficiente.

La fricción, el calor, los gemidos, piel con piel, bocas unidas, la talentosa mano de Fuji llevándolo a los límites de su cordura, masturbando, embistiendo, comiéndose su boca y él dejándose hacer, dejando más marcas de sus uñas en el pecho y hombros del mayor, saboreando cada nueva sensación que le embargaba, cada nueva caricia, cada nueva experiencia junto a su amante.

El momento de culminar estaba cerca, podía sentirlo.

Separó aún más las piernas de Ryoma sin detener el vigoroso galope al que se sometía, acariciando su glande con especial atención, sintiendo como todo el miembro palpitaba en su mano. El aire se le escapó de los pulmones en un jadeo, eyaculando con fuerza en el interior del pequeño que le recibió con un grito extasiado y explotando de la misma forma, una vez más el nombre del mayor se confundió entre los acelerados intentos por recobrar su respiración normal.

Aferrado con fuerza al mayor en un cándido abrazo, susurró su nombre una vez más de forma casi cariñosa, como agradeciéndole, talvez por ser el primero. Minutos más tarde, el cuerpo de Ryoma se relajó significativamente hasta el punto de casi escurrírsele de los brazos.

Con cuidado lo acostó en el suelo, constatando que dormía con tranquilidad, después de los agotadores sucesos ocurridos antes que, en su pequeño y virgen cuerpo, hacían estragos.

Limpiando los restos de semen que tenía en el estomago y pecho con una toalla, se puso de pie contemplándolo, limpiándose las manos después, se puso la ropa con lentitud, alargando en todo lo posible el momento de su retirada, aún dándole vueltas a lo mismo, el beso, ese sorpresivo beso que Ryoma le había regalado.

Él había evitado acercarse a sus labios mientras le acariciaba, un beso no se le daba a un cualquiera con el que tenía sexo, por mucho que hubiera sido la primera vez, un beso era algo importante, incluso el mismo acto en sí pasaba a segundo plano, lo verdaderamente importante era lo que eso significaba y arrastraba consigo, Syusuke no recordaba la última vez que había besado a alguien, a excepción de su madre o su hermano y Ryoma más recientemente.

Y aquello le sorprendía aún más, que él hubiera accedido, que hubiera correspondido y hasta llevado el ritmo de aquel beso.

Pasó su mano por su rostro contrariado, ya completamente vestido se inclinó sobre Ryoma y le besó los labios sin poder evitarlo, ya ni siquiera se entendía a sí mismo.

Se alejó de allí con el contradictoria sentimiento de que ese chico le pertenecía por derecho, pero que era libre de elegir su camino, él no era nadie después de todo, y dudaba que Echizen le permitiera acercarse nuevamente, y eso le agobiaba sin tener un porqué claro.

Ryoma despertó momento después encontrándose sólo y algo dentro de él tensó un pequeño hilillo y lanzó una pequeña punzada que recibió en el pecho, resquebrajándose en ese mismo instante la esperanza de despertar con alguien a su lado, no, no con alguien solamente, él quería encontrarse con Syusuke a su lado pues, muy en el fondo el chico de ojos azules se había ganado su afecto y fortalecido ese vinculo con lo ocurrido hacía a penas minutos atrás, a lo cual el solo avocar el recuerdo le hizo enrojecer hasta las puntas de su cabello negro.

Con dificultad intentó sentarse, logrando solo lanzar palabras floridas en un singular vocabulario soez que no utilizaba normalmente; miró entre sus piernas y descubrió con asombro que había sangre en el piso, junto a su propio semen y el de Fuji que aún salía de su entrada, y eso le llevó a cuestionarse el porqué había iniciado todo aquello y porqué él había accedido, no sin algunas dudas, a hacerlo.

Talvez por simple placer, o talvez porque los unían cosas que aún desconocían. De la manera que fuera había sucedido y no se arrepentía, ahora estaba completamente seguro de que contestarle a su amigo, y, aturdido, ahora vislumbraba una nueva posibilidad.

Se llevó una mano a los labios sonriendo por su propio arrebato al besar al prodigio de aquella manera, imaginando sin embargo, como podría volver a intentarlo pero de manera más calmada.

Sea como fuere intentaría buscarle un porqué a los inexplicables acontecimientos que acaban de pasarle y que, lo reconociera o no, le habían marcado profundamente. Y, si se daba la oportunidad, esperaba encontrar las respuestas a sus preguntas junto a la única persona que podía contestarla.

_**Fin**_

--

_Bueno, hasta aquí, espero lo hallan disfrutado jeje U, no olviden comentar y dejarme su opinión y/o consejos -_


End file.
